Spring Day
by awmeanie
Summary: Kim Mingyu yang terkenal dingin, cuek, tidak peduli sama sekali terhadap apapun yang ia lihat, tiba-tiba saja membuat gempar satu angkatan di sekolahnya karena T E R C Y D U K mengajak kencan kakak kelas paling jutek di penghujung musim semi. YAOI! MEANIE. Mingyu X Wonwoo.


Jeon Wonwoo baru menyeret kakinya beberapa langkah melewati gerbang, dan sudah dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Kwon 'Sialan' Soonyoung yang membuatnya ingin memaki sahabat sekaligus musuhnya tersebut dengan suara paling lantang. Wonwoo menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjambak rambut atau mencongkel mata Soonyoung di depan umum. Jangan bilang Wonwoo lebay, pasalnya Soonyoung ini memang keterlaluan karena sudah sangat sering mengagetkan Wonwoo. Padahal ia tau Wonwoo orang yang paling tidak suka dikagetkan. Cari mati terus ya, Soon?

"Selamat pagi, Wonwoo sayangku~" ujarnya semangat. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan respon Wonwoo, pemuda manis itu hanya memutar matanya jengah.

"Diamlah, aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu, sipit." omel Wonwoo galak. Padahal kan Soonyoung cuma menyapanya, jadi di bagian mana ia mengajakmu ribut, Jeon?

Wonwoo menepis lengan Soonyoung yang asik mengelayut di lehernya.

"YAH! Aku bukan Kim Mingyu kenapa kau jadi jutek-" ucapan Soonyoung terpotong karena Wonwoo membekap mulutnya. Wonwoo melotot horror, kan, Soonyoung ini memang pantas jika diberi angket siswa paling ember satu sekolah.

"Jangan bicarakan Mingyu di lingkungan sekolah, apa kau berniat membunuhku?" bisiknya sambil menarik telinga Soonyoung keras-keras. Wonwoo melirik sekitar, khawatir ada siswi perempuan pengabdi Kim Mingyu yang gemar menggosip sedang mengintainya dan menguping pembicaraan mereka barusan.

Belajar dari pengalaman, Wonwoo bukannya takut dengan rombongan fans Mingyu yang populasinya hampir 80% di sekolah ini. Ia hanya terlalu malas menghadapi gadis-gadis yang berisik, Wonwoo juga tidak punya cukup energi untuk melototi mereka satu persartu. Terkadang, Wonwoo sendiri bingung apa sih yang dilihat para gadis itu dari sosok Kim Mingyu? Kelebihannya hanya ada pada wajahnya. Selebihnya? NOL BESAR.

Wonwoo jadi ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Mingyu, siswa kelas 1-A yang terkenal dengan sifat cueknya. Wonwoo bersumpah bahkan Mingyu itu orang paling cuek dari yang tercuek.

Saat itu seharian mood Wonwoo luar biasa hancur, bahkan Soonyoung tidak mampu lagi memperbaiki suasana hatinya. Sejak pagi, Wonwoo sudah dibuat kesal. Bertengkar dengan adiknya sebelum berangkat sekolah, lalu mengalami konflik dengan penumpang bus lain, kehabisan makan siang di kantin karena tugas menumpuk, dan hal terakhir yang terjadi pada hari itu mungkin adalah hal yang paling tak terlupakan.

Wonwoo yang sedang uring-uringan di kelas menunggu bel pulang yang tinggal 1 menit 45 detik lagi tiba-tiba saja dimintai tolong oleh guru matematika untuk membawa buku pelajaran dari perpustakaan ke ruang guru. Wonwoo ingin menolak, tapi tidak cukup berani menentang Yoon Saem yang terkenal ganas. Jadi dengan penampilan kacau dan wajah yang tertekuk seratus lembar, wajah Wonwoo terbiasa disettingjutek omong-omong, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke perpustakaan.

Sial. Wonwoo berpikir buku pelajaran yang dipesan hanya satu atau dua buah buku, tapi ternyata yang dimaksud adalah tumpukan buku tebal dengan tinggi menggunung. Terkutuklah Yoon Saem. Lagi pula, disaat-saat seperti ini kemana perginya sahabat-sahabat sialan Wonwoo?

Mau tidak mau, ikhlas tidak ikhlas, dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, ia menyusun buku-buku itu dan bersiap membawanya menuju neraka- coret, ruang guru. Tetapi, saat Wonwoo ingin keluar, ia kesulitan membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan keadaan kedua tangannya yang sedang membawa segunung buku. Ia celingak-celinguk, bermaksud mencari seseorang yang dapat dimintai tolong.

"Hey, kau." panggil Wonwoo pada seorang murid laki-laki yang sedang menyisir rak buku tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, siswa itu adalah adik kelasnya. Bagaimana Wonwoo tahu? Karena terdapat pita merah di lengan kanannya yang menandakan bahwa ia berada di tingkat satu.

Wonwoo cekikikan dalam hati, sibuk menyusun skenario agar ia dapat mengakali adik kelas ini untuk menggantikan tugasnya membawa buku ke ruang guru.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, lalu siswa itu menaikkan satu alisnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Diulangi, IA HANYA MERESPON DENGAN MENAIKKAN SATU ALISNYA.

"Aku bicara padamu, apa kau tuli!?" Wonwoo mulai sewot, benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan respon seperti itu dari juniornya sendiri. Apalagi tumpukan buku yang semakin terasa berat di tangannya membuatnya bernafsu ingin melempar buku-buku itu ke wajah menyebalkan sang lawan bicara, tapi sebenarnya siswa itu belum bicara sedikitpun sih.

"Ya, lalu?" Shit. Wonwoo pernah berpikir kalau dia adalah murid paling irit berbicara dan terjutek seantero sekolah, tapi ternyata ada yang lebih parah dari dirinya.

Benar-benar. Wonwoo kehabisan kesabaran setelahnya. Jadi, Wonwoo berbalik arah dan berjalan ke arah satu-satunya makhluk lain di ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Sial bagi Wonwoo, tumpukan buku -yang masih berada- di tangannya menghalangi penglihatannya yang memang sudah dasarnya minus, ia tersandung.

Wonwoo terjatuh dengan buku-buku yang terlempar berserakan ke lantai, tepat di bawah kaki si siswa kelas satu yang kelebihan kalsium. Wonwoo baru menyadari siswa itu sangat tinggi jika dilihat dari bawah sini. Ia terjatuh dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit, menungging hampir tengkurap. Jika Wonwoo mengadah maka pemandangan pertama yang akan dilihatnya adalah kaki jenjang milik sang junior. Bahkan disaat seperti ini pun siswa itu malah diam dan tidak berniat melakukan apapun? Yang benar saja!?

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur ke arah- tidak, tangan itu tidak terulur ke arah Wonwoo melainkan..buku? Tangan itu meraih satu buku yang tergeletak di lantai tepat di bawah kakinya juga di depan wajah Wonwoo.

'Apa dia bermaksud membantuku menyusun kembali buku-buku sialan ini? Haruskah aku melanjutkan niatku untuk menghajarnya?' Wonwoo mengantisipasi setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh adik kelasnya, dalam hati ada setitik harapan belas kasihan dari dirinya.

"Buku Matematika ya?" entah itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan, Wonwoo tidak peduli. Yang jelas Wonwoo bingung, kenapa siswa itu kembali meletakkan buku yang diraihnya ke tempat semula, persis posisi buku itu saat terlempar ke lantai tadi.

'Huh? Apa yang dia lakukan?' Omong-omong, Wonwoo sudah tidak dalam posisi jatuh. Ia kini tengah terduduk di lantai sambil mendongak dengan tatapan menusuk yang masih ditujukan pada siswa tinggi itu.

"T-tunggu, mau kemana kau, bocah?" Wonwoo memeluk kaki jenjang si siswa kelas satu saat ia berniat melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu perpustakaan.

"Pulang. Menurutmu kemana lagi?" jawabnya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Wonwoo yang melingkari pahanya. Wonwoo terkejut mendengar cara bicaranya yang sangat santai, apa bocah sialan itu tidak tahu bahwa Wonwoo satu tingkat berada di atasnya? Tidak bisakah ia lebih sopan sedikit?

"Tidak. Kau tidak bisa pulang. Jangan bercanda, sialan!? Kau yang menyebabkan buku ini berserakkan!" bentaknya keras. Wonwoo bahkan tidak keberatan jika harus terus menarik celana siswa itu sampai melorot jika ia berani-beraninya kabur dari tanggung jawab.

"Ck, menyusahkan. Bye, selamat bekerja keras,sunbae." ujarnya dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat. Ia bahkan menepis tangan Wonwoo dan itu sukses membuat Wonwoo bergeming sampai siswa itu benar-benar hilang di balik pintu. Ia sudah lari. Brengsek.

Wonwoo kesal. Sangat sangat kesal. Dan Wonwoo tidak bisa lebih kesal lagi saat keesokkan harinya di kantin, ia menemukan siswa itu berada satu meja dengan teman-temannya. Fakta terakhir yang paling memuakkan adalah saat Wonwoo tahu bahwa siswa itu ternyata sepupu dari Choi Seungcheol, kakak kelas Wonwoo sekaligus pemimpin dalam kelompok pertemanan mereka. Siswa kurang ajar yang tidak memiliki sopan-santun, bernama Kim Mingyu.

oOo

I'm not sure about this but if you'd like to read the next chapter, please let me know?


End file.
